Fading Stars
by silvi-hc
Summary: A different twist of what happened at the end of “Becoming” season II. COM [AngelDrusilla]


**Title: **Fading Stars

**Author: **Silvi

**Fandom: **Btvs

**Category: **Angst

**Rating: **PG

**Characters/Pairing: **Angel/Drusilla

**Disclaimer: **All the characters you recognize belong to Joss Whedon and M.E.

**Spoilers: **"Becoming" part II season 2.

**Status: **_complete_

**AN: **I´ve entered in an A/Dru faze listening to Enrique Iglesias song "I Love to See You Cry" which I think is one of the most appropriate song for those two, and in case you where wondering, yes the other A/Dru ficletts where also written while listening to that song...anyway "Fading Stars" came to me while I was dreaming, it had all bunch of other strange things, you know, as dreams tend to do but taking all that crap that was essentially non-related out, what was left was the ficlett "Fading Stars". In my mind it was a bunch of scenes that when I sat down to write it I had to pull them in order.

Actually the dream consisted also of their journey through Hell and what happened to Spike back on earth, but I decided to cut the story short, I wasn´t in the mood to write more but in case you were wondering again, I could be persuaded to write more....[ hint, hint ]

* * *

**Summary: **A different twist of what happened at the end of "Becoming".

* * *

[ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤] indicate change of POV.

& & & & &

With a jolt Drusilla woke up and faster then the human eye could catch she whirled around clogging Spike so his head shot to the side making him loose control over the car for a moment. Dru was shouting hysterically but it could barely be heard from the music blaring from the speakers. While one of her hand searched the door-handle of the car the other was smacking away Spike attempts to subdue her.

Grabbing a hold of the handle she jerked the door open and in one swift moment threw herself out of the moving car. A pain fill roar merged from her throat as the deathly rays of the sun hit her in full force. Scramming herself up on her feet she bolted to the side of the road throwing herself into the safety the shade of the bushes would provide for her, smoke billowing around her but luckily she was swift enough that the flames hadn´t erupted out yet.

She began to run as fast as she could in the undergrowth avoiding the patches of the sun ignoring the panic-filled voice of Spike. The screeches as the car hit the breaks and turned around could be heard over a great distance. She had only one goal in her mind and that lay ahead of her not behind.

She spotted a man-hole and dived to it lifting the cover and hopped in within a few seconds. The blessedly darkness enveloped her in its cool embrace. Sprinting forward panic invaded in every fibber of her being as she just knew what was going to happen. In the name of all that is damned, she will not let the Slayer get away with it!

Time was running out and all her friend urged her to hurry up, she knew that she was already late to prevent one thing from happening but this, this she will do, even if it would be the last thing she ever did. No-one hurt her Daddy! She could feel Spike gaining on her above ground.

Seeing the man-hole that leads to her destiny she quickly crawls up sending the cover flying. The big oak tree growing not far from it shaded the hole and thus lends Drusilla a helping hand. But the stretch from where she stood and where she wanted to go was submerged in gold as the midday sun shun down over it. Looking frantically around, her heavy breathing load in the air she could see that were no more cover for her. Directing her wide dark eyes towards the looming house crouching there just a few yards away like a predator about to pounce on his prey, she knew what she would do.

As she readied herself a new sense of foreboding descended over her as the knowledge sunk in of what the stars had been trying to tell her. With stubbornness the likes only her sire had witness she ignore them. She musn´t be too late! Taking one final breath she gathered all her power and run like the hounds of hell were after her. A blurred streak was the only thing a human eye could have catch if one would have been looking towards that direction.

The stars were falling by the hundreds, crying and wailing so load they were overwhelming her senses making her ears ring like all the bells in the world had begun to clang disrupting her view of the world blurring her vision. She pushed away the sizzling of her skin and the white smoke that surrounded her. A few flames did erupt on her arm but she quickly put them out.

Barging through the open door in front of her she could however see the scene that played before her. It filled her entire vision. From the back a door slammed open and a male voice rang over the halls of the mansion indicating that Spike had arrived. Dru suddenly froze on the spot as the scene sunk into her, neither of the occupants of the room heard the fast approaching form of Spike, pain and worry in his voice. Blood-tinged tears were spilling down Drusilla porcelain skin as she witness her failure. Before the monstrosity that was the stone demon stood her sire just recently impaled by a non-descript sword.

An unearthly wailed tore from the vampiress throat as she flung herself across the floor throwing the stunned slayer away and onto her sire, wrapping her arms around him clinging herself to him with a force that would have crushed a human. Surprised and pain and confusion swam in the dark deeps of the eyes in front of her but she buried her head into the crock of his neck and tightened her hold on him refusing to let go, she had made her decision.

She felt his arm tentively wrap around her and as the same time as she heard his surprised gasp and they where suck into the vortex she could feel pulling behind him she could she from the corner of hr eyes how Spike barged in, how shock, terror and finally realization flooded his features and a grieving wail tore from his throat as he fell to his knees.

The slayer sprawled on the floor looked wide eyed as her one-time lover disappeared through the vortex into Hell with his raven beauty that is his child.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Pain...

Pain radiating from his chest was the only thing that filled his mind. No that wasn´t true, yes there was the pain but also the figure whose arms were locked in a death grip around his neck and the soft female whimpering he could hear by his ear where her face was buried. That and not to mention the whole swirly-thingy.

What he couldn´t grasp was why. Nor why his beloved Buffy had impaled him on a sword. Not to also mention why his dark insane child was wrapped around him, the last thing he remembers, they had been on opposite side, she playing around with a big blue smurf also known as the Judge and he trying to stop her and Spike together with Buffy which had led to another thing...

But that didn´t explain anything. Something flickered at the back of his mind and he tried to grasp it but it kept slipping away. As he was flung around in the vortex he wrapped his legs around the lithe form in his arms. He had recognized the stone figure and the knowledge of what was happening struck him with a force of an iron fist.

He knew where he was heading, but who had been stupid enough to waking the demon? And why had Dru thrown herself onto him, surely her status as a seer would have told her what would have happened?

A whimper escaped his lips as finally the memories started to come back to him and before the enormity of the whole situation struck him he and the vampiress in his arms were knocked unconscious and a black void took over their mind sinking them into oblivious.

Wetness dropping in his face and a cool soft texture as something lapped at the wound on his chest drew him back into the land of consciousness. The first thing Angel became aware of was that he was not alone, he could feel the presence of one of his childer, and secondly, within an instant he knew, he just knew everything. Where he was, why and with whom and a great sadness came upon him as this would have been the last thing he would have wished upon his crazed childe. The familiar guilt came and settled in his gut and mind, he tired to push it aside but it took a while. He had more important things to deal with right now.

Opening his eyes the sad ones of his childe looked down at him, tears where falling silently down her cheeks while she softly caressed his. He slowly lifted his hand that lay beside him; he winced a little as it pulled on his chest wound, and caressed some of her locks behind her ear. Looking down he saw that she had licked his wound closed which explained to him what it was he had felt when he first woke up.

A soft hiccup drew his attention back to Dru and drawing his arms around her he gently pulled her into an embrace. When she finally calmed down and her sobs subsided he pulled her away wiping her tears away with the palm of his thumbs. Sitting up groaning a little as a sharp twinge reminded him of his wound he began so surveys what lay around them. The floor was made of red rock and he noticed that they where in a big cave, the sealing was so high above them that it was swallow by the shadows that lingered there and where the strange twilight that surrounded them couldn´t reach. The only way out that he could see lay to his left but he had a bad feeling about it.

Looking to his quiet child kneeled beside him he just had to ask, "Why..." before he could finish her slender finger was placed on his lips silencing him. She softly shook her head and only three words in her melodic voice was heard in the deadened silence that the cave was in.

"Sire. My choice."

Removing her finger form his mouth he tried anew to ask, "Did you kn..." once again she interrupted him and answered only by nodding her head.

Taking his hand Dru stood pulling him up with her. He was lending on her quite a bit before he manage to steady himself. Staring ahead of her with eyes wide with growing fear towards the seemly only way out she began to shake a little and a whimper escaped her. Wrapping his arms around her he too looked that way, the foreboding feeling he had growing in leaps.

Steering her towards a big bumble he made her sit explaining that he was going to try and find another way out. Turning away he ignored her shaking her head in the negative. Twice he followed the walls of the cave finding no other way then what had Drusilla so scared.

Returning to her side and looking down as she tilted her head to look up at him he saw in her dark eyes the she already knew the answer. Slipping her hand into his bigger one she slowly stood up. Tugging at it she made him pay attention to her and look away from what lay behind her. Lifting the hand she was holding she passed his knuckles over her cheek. Returning her eyes to his, looking away to the healing wound at the centre of his broad chest she voiced what the fading stars were telling her.

"Daddy...the only way out it´s through it. The stars are saying to see them again we have to walk trough it." As the meaning of what Drusilla was saying sunk into him Angel blurted out with widening eyes, "You mean, we can go home, it´s possible?"

At her nod relief pored into him forcing Drusilla to grab a hold of him as he staggered.

"But we have to survive first Daddy...and they are not sure we are going to make it. I´m scared Daddy, they are beginning to fade." Pulling her into a hug Angel promised her that she won´t be alone, he´s here.

Turning them around Angel began to walk through the strange corridor that led to way out. He tightened his hold on Drusilla as she began to shake. Cooing into her ear he tried to calm her down. Following the path that was steadily going down he kept an eye out to the narrowing walls. The roof of the cave had come as closed to just a few inches above his head when suddenly it opened up to a cave twice as big as the one they had woken up in and in the same red material. The strange twilight was still surrounding them.

Walking further into the cave a startled gasp escaped him and he jerked a little as his eyes fell on the enormous gate that the two golden engraved doors formed. The sheer beauty of it brought tears into his eyes at the same time as fear struck into his very core.

Drusilla was burying herself into his embrace and whimpering. He too shook, who wouldn´t standing in front the very gates of Hell. He couldn´t help chuckle a little though as he read the corny text that glowed around the top of the gates.

Somewhere at the back of his mind he wondered how much the priest back when he was a boy and still tended the church was correct in his description of the catholic Hell. He was right about The Gate.

Looking down at his childe in his arms he steels himself and a firm determination the likes he never experience before settled in him. Even should it be the last thing he ever did he was going to bring her home, back to the stars where she belonged. He knew that whatever she thought it was his fault that she was here with him. No matter that it was she that had flung herself into him it was her love for him that bound her to him as surly that he could as well have pushed her here.

Putting that as his goal and pushing everything else back so far in his mind that the were made inconsequential he bend down to her ear and whispered his oath, his promise and she must have felt his seriousness and his will behind the words because she stilled and when her eyes meet his her faith in him was clear for all to see.

Renewing their walk towards the gigantic gates he watched as they silently parted and through the gap he saw the waste landscape that stretched before them, and soon, the hot air enveloped them as they stepped through, gripping their hands tightly to each other.

Fin.


End file.
